1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Unlike a primary battery, a secondary battery may be charged and discharged multiple times. Types of secondary batteries include a low capacity battery including a battery cell in the form of a pack and typically used for small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders, and a high capacity battery including dozens of battery cells connected to one another and typically used as a motor-driving power source for electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.